Pieces of his past part two
by tinkrbell225
Summary: Summary Janine gets another drawing and wonders what stories it whole


Pieces of his past part two

Summary Janine gets another drawing and wonders what stories it whole

Disclaimer I don't "Ghostbusters or any of the characters I'm not making money

Author's note as promised the parts you to the two pieces of his past. Sorry took so long hope you enjoy it.

After the first drawing from Ray things picked up again so neither had any free time to talk. Now a few weeks later things are slow down for the guys. Which is good because Ray had some free time but bad because now Janine a lot of people. "You could finish all the paperwork" thought Janine. Then when she came in this morning she found a folded piece of paper on her desk. Janine smiled as she opened it hoping it was from Ray. Inside she found:

A drawing of a man. He is wearing a T-shirt and jeans and workboots. It looked like he was working on a tractor. He was tall with broad shoulders and long arms and legs. His big hands increase on them. His brown hair fell into his eyes he was a handsome man his face was gentle lines of kindness and stress married his face. His brown eyes held so much love and carrying in them like somebody she already knew. On the bottom of paper was a note from Ray said

Janine,

Man it's been busy lately. Now that things a finalist letdown I thought I'd give you this. Tell you all about after lunch today... If you're a good girl. A wonder he can guess who this is? Talk to you later

Ray

Janine laughed out loud when she read the note. They may not talk much but whenever they were alone the new Ray would often teased her. She liked him a lot he was the perfect mix of the old and new Ray. She couldn't wait to learn about this man.

Around lunch time Janine heard voices coming downstairs. She knew these voices they were Ray and Peter. She heard Ray say to Peter

"What's with you today. I feel like I have a shadow the way you've been following me around."

"Well it's just that you've been spending a lot of time down here lately" answered Peter. Ray looked at Peter and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Dr. V I'm turning off my phone down here while I have lunch" said Janine. Peter looked annoyed but when upstairs mumbling through remarks under his breath as he went. When she looked up at Ray she found that new playful almost sexy smile on his face.

"So Janine can you guess who this is?"Asked Ray playfully

"Yeah it's your dad your you built just like him" said Janine.

"Yeah it's my dad" Ray said with a soft smile. His eyes grew warm with memories. "Hey how else did you know". Jean gave a short laugh and said:

"His hair falls into his eyes just like yours". She reached up and brushed the hair outs of Ray's face. He laughed a little in a blush covered his cheeks. Janine said:

"So Ray tell me about your dad"

"He lived and worked on a farm all his life. In fact the farm we lived on had been in his family for generations. He could fix anything which came in handy especially with that tractor behind him. I used to..."

"Grab your gear Ray. We have a class V in the warehouse district" hollered Peter. Ray looked at Janine and said:

"I will finish when we get back".

"Can't wait" said Janine. Ray smiled at her for understanding. Then the guys soon left.

It had been a few hours since the call went out and Janine was starting to worry. Then Echo one pulled in. The guys looked worse for wear. Peter got out first and went around to Ray' side and opened the door. Ray handed him a hair of crutches. When getting out he didn't put any weight on the left foot which was wrapped in an ace bandage. Ray's brown eyes were clouded with pain. On the crutches he slowly made his way over to. Janine got out of her chair and gave it to Ray. He smiled a tired smile of things to her. She asked:

"What happened?"

"A really bad class V hashing for Ray…" Said Peter trailing off. When he got annoyed look from Ray. Ray continued:

"It's nothing. We split up, I ran, it followed , I tripped down the steps".

"You fell down three flights of steps. The lucky you didn't break your neck" said Egon with concern. Ray just rolled his eyes and said "

"I'm fine" Winston sighted and said:

"I'm going to make lunch." Ray started to get up and he said.

"No Ray stay there all bring lunch to".

Then Egon and Peter Falklands upstairs. Janine said:

"Are you sure you're right". She had been very worried about him. Ray smiled and said:

Yeah I'm still tired. They let me finish on you about my dad." Ray's eyes were warm and there was no trace of pain in them.

"Okay if you feel up to it?" Janine said softly. Then I gave her his first real smile since he came back. His warm brown eyes meet her clear blue ones and said:

"Great now where was I?"

"You would just about to tell me about the tracks your father was fixed" said Janine softly.

"That's right it was only tractor. It was always breakdown because it was sold. My dad used to say that he fixed it all the time as a kid."

Ray stops when he heard what steps coming downstairs. Winston soon appeared with lunch. He sets it on the desk in front of Ray with a smile and said:

"You guys go. Eat up and I'll be back for a little bit. Then you should probably get some rest Ray".

"Thanks Winston appreciate it" said Ray. Then Winston went back upstairs. As they ate Ray continued to tell Janine about his dad. He said:

"One of my favorite memories was when he used to let me help fix tractor. He taught me so much about machines. He is the reason I became an engineer. Some days I wish I could still live on the farm with them and just spend the day watching my mom in the kitchen my dad fixing attractive. But then I never would've met you in the guys. So I guess it all worked out for the best." Then Ray let out a large yawn. Soon Winston was back helping by upstairs to get some much-needed rocks.

Janine smiled sadly to herself wishing she could have met Ray's parents. She wondered the next couple weeks would bring since Ray was stuck off his feet. Janine hoped to get more pictures and maybe learn a little more about her dear friend.

The end… For now


End file.
